


safe in his embrace

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: Kravitz comes home after a long day at work
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	safe in his embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soft sentence starter prompt and here is where to find it!  
> The prompt i used was, “Your heartbeats really loud”
> 
> https://a-u-prompts.tumblr.com/post/645402392494522368/%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%85%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%92

It was Friday night, the start of the weekend of no expectation. Kravitz and Taako had already shared their meal and their movie of choice had just ended and faded to the credits with Fantasty Netflix suggesting another movie. 

They were snuggled close, Taako in the corner of the couch with Kravitz's back pressed against his chest and between his legs. The moment stretches as they both don't want to move from their comfortable position. Only to break when Kravitz turns into Taako's chest with a groan, burying his head. Taako's hands easily find Kravitz's shoulders and gently rub before he asks,

"What gots you turning in your grave?" He feels Kravtz smile against his chest.

"The thought of moving to our bed" his response immediately draws a chuckle from Taako,

"Well, we can stay here a little longer." Kravitz pushes up onto his elbows and gently kisses Taako's cheek before plopping his face back into Taako's embrace. As moments pass, Kravitz shifts to the side before speaking,

"Your heartbeats are really loud" Taako rolls his eyes fondly,

"You say that cause you don't have one and you are right there, Krav" 

"Maybe, or maybe its cause you love me so much and I'm right here" Kravitz turns his head to peer up at Taako who shook his head some,

"I guess we'll never know" Kravitz's lips turn into a pout. Taako grins and plants a kiss on his forehead, "yeah I love ya, doofus"


End file.
